


A Christmas Reunion

by thejediway



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, I try to write a faberry Christmas fic that is cheesy like one of those Hallmark movies, side brittana, side klaine, side samcedes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejediway/pseuds/thejediway
Summary: Quinn Fabray, recently graduated from Yale University, is given a gift to spend Christmas in New York City with her girlfriend, Skylar, by her mom. When Skylar can’t go, Quinn goes with her best friend Sam. While in New York, Quinn reunites with the one who got away.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Original Female Character(s), Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers, so i’m going to try my hardest to have this fic finished by new year’s. that’s if my procrastination doesn’t win. even if i don’t finish it by then, i will finish it. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy what i call this “cheesy christmas movie” fic :)

“So how was your graduation?” was the first thing that Quinn heard when she stepped inside the family home of her girlfriend, Skylar. It was Skylar’s mom asking the question. 

“It was great,” Quinn answered with a smile, which highlighted the redness of her cheeks that came from the freezing December temperature of New Haven. 

She just graduated from Yale after 3.5 years of attending the college. With all the dual enrollment and college classes she took while in high school at McKinley, it allowed her to graduate early. If she hadn’t she would’ve finished in the Spring semester, like Skylar. 

“And what about you Judy? Did you enjoy it?” Skylar’s mom asked Judy, Quinn’s mom. 

“It was certainly a more traditional graduation than what her high school one was, but yes it was very nice,” Judy replied, with a hint of laughter in her tone as she recalled the memory. 

“Really? How so?” 

“Two of the kids who I graduated with, who were also in glee club sang Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen, as our principal called our names,” Quinn explained. 

“It wasn’t Sam was it?” 

Quinn laughed. “No. He was in the audience watching because he didn’t graduate until the following year.” Quinn finally decided to slide out of her shoes, placing them on the mat to dry from the wetness of the snow. “Speaking of Sam, is he here yet?” 

“He was kind enough to run to the store and pick up some napkins,” Skylar’s mom answered, as she took both Quinn and Judy’s coats. 

“Even though I literally arrived five minutes prior with enough napkins for a party of thirty people,” Quinn heard the voice of her girlfriend say, as the footsteps approached the group. “Hi sweetie,” Skylar greeted before placing a peck on Quinn’s lips. “Congratulations,” another peck “on graduating.” This kiss lasts only a few seconds more than the previous ones, before she breaks it off. 

“I’m sorry Quinn, but he wouldn’t stop talking about football,” Skylar’s mom says. “It even got to the point that Skylar’s dad faked having to go to the bathroom.” 

Quinn chuckles, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it, I get annoyed with it too.” 

At that exact moment in time was when the family heard the bathroom door open. “Did he stop talking about it?” Skylar’s dad asks as he steps out. 

“Dad, he left like half an hour ago.” 

“After like six minutes, it turned out not to be fake.” 

A scolding from both Skylar and Skylar’s mom can be heard with the mixture of “Dad!” and “Rob!” He holds his hands up in surrender as his daughter’s face turns crimson. 

Skylar groans. “Thanks for embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend and Ms. Fabray, Dad.” 

“Tracy, do you need help in the kitchen with anything,” Judy asks Skylar’s mom, interrupting the conversation. 

“Oh you don’t have to lift a finger, it’s your daughter’s graduation day, you should spend it with her,” she nods politely. “Skylar can help Rob and me.” 

But Judy insists on helping them out, she’s sure Skylar and Quinn would like a short moment alone. Sam should be coming back soon anyway. 

Skylar takes Quinn’s hand into her own and pulls it towards where the living room is. They both sit down on the couch. Skylar grabs the controller to the tv before turning off the football game that Sam was watching earlier. Quinn wrapped her arm around Skylar’s shoulder, as Skylar laid her head on Quinn’s. 

They sit quietly basking in the only sound being heard throughout the room is their breathing. 

It’s been like two weeks since they’ve gotten the chance to relax like this. All because of preparing for finals, mixed with Quinn being nervous about graduation and her mom coming to town. It made the young couple thankful that Quinn took the step of moving into her own apartment, rather than a dorm, during the summer. 

“You’re okay with staying here another five months, right?” Skylar asked. 

Quinn hummed. “Of course I am.” 

“You don’t think I’m holding you back at all?”

Quinn takes Skylar’s hand into hers. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the top of it. “No,” she pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. “I love you, and I’m perfectly content with being with you, especially now.” 

“Yeah but you can be going to Boston working a job that’s actually in your field.” 

“It’s only five months babe. If it was a year or more maybe I would’ve gone but it’s not.” 

“Boston isn’t far away from here you know? It’s like two hours.” 

“Yeah well being here with you, beats sitting on a train for a couple hours, and Skype dates.” Skylar cuddles into her, visibly relaxing from the reassurance that Quinn gave her. The young college graduate relaxes as well, her eyes fluttering closed. There’s no place that

has ever felt more safe and secure to her like Skylar, except for that one person, who she hasn’t seen since Mr. Schue’s failed wedding when she went back to Ohio for it, during her first year of college. Even then Quinn, watched that person end up with the guy they both dated and fought over (or well she originally thought they were fighting over him) when they were in high school, in a hotel room. She, herself, ended up in a hotel room, with none other than Santana Lopez. 

Quinn thinks about the distance between New Haven and Boston, and knows it’s only slightly longer than what it is to New York. 

New York. It took her quite a bit of time to come to accept that she never used that train ticket destined there just to see the woman who was once the starring role of her dreams. The woman who is quite possibly her first love. 

Rachel Berry. 

The once glee club co-captain, and possibly the most involved student to ever attend their high school. 

Rachel Berry, who is living in New York looking to make her dreams come true on the Broadway stage by attending NYADA. The most talented person that Quinn has ever met. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by the enthusiastic voice of her best friend, Sam. 

“How was the graduation?” He said taking the seat next to her. Skylar picks her head up out of the space in Quinn’s neck. “Oh sorry am I interrupting something?”

“Just a moment of relaxation,” Quinn answers. 

“Oh…” he nods. “Sorry.” 

“Food’s ready!” they hear the voice of Skylar’s mom call. 

“You’re lucky there Samuel,” Quinn says as Skylar moves off of her. She stands up, offering her hands to Skylar immediately to help her get up as well. 

The three of them make their way to the dining room. 

… 

Sam is the only one still eating when they decide to start presenting Quinn with her graduation gifts. The graduate was shocked by that because they are only eight days shy of Christmas day. They all could have been gifts for that day. 

Skylar’s parents gifted her a new coffee machine for her apartment since hers was on its last leg. Sam got her a sudoku book from the store when he got napkins because he didn’t know he was supposed to be giving a gift. 

Quinn pulled Skylar’s gift out of the bag that it was in. Inside was a personalized graduation bear with Quinn’s name written on it, and a brand new fitbit. 

“Thank you, Sky. I love it.” She presses an appreciative kiss against her cheek. 

“I have another gift for you later after we get back to your apartment,” she whispers into her ear. Quinn smirks slightly. Quite easy to tell what that means. 

“Okay I think that’s all the gifts we have,” Skylar’s mom begins to say, “Did you get her a gift Judy? I didn’t lose it right? Because it wasn’t on the table with the rest.” 

“Oh no,” she says with a smile before standing up. “I mean I got her one, but it’s not on the table.” 

“Oh? Okay.” 

Judy stands before everyone who’s sitting at the table. She begins, “Quinnie, mine and your stepfather’s graduation gift, is a stay at a hotel in one of the romantic suites with one of the greatest views of New York City.” 

“Huh?” Quinn questions. 

“You and Skylar are going to be spending Christmas in New York.” 

What? 

“So what do you think?” Judy asks with a smile. 

“It sounds incredibly expensive for a graduation gift,” Quinn answers. “And I feel like I’m about to enter one of those cheesy Christmas movies that come out every year.” 

“Maybe, but it’ll be a nice couple’s getaway to spend it in what feels like a magical place this time of year.” Sam raises his hand at that moment. “Yes, Sam?” 

“If Quinn doesn’t accept the trip, can I take it?” 

Judy raises her brow in confusion. “You have someone to share the room with?” 

“I can find someone to share it with,” he smiles. 

Judy rolls her eyes and turns back to her daughter. “So what do you think? Christmas in New York, Quinnie?” 

Quinn takes a moment to think about it. “I’ve always wanted to go see Rockefeller Center in person,” she answers with a smile. 

Judy claps her hands together in excitement. “I’m glad.” Her eyes fall on Skylar, who seems a little anxious. “What about you, Skylar?” 

Skylar lets out a sigh. “I can’t.” 

“Really?” Quinn asks. “How come?” 

“I don’t want to leave my parents for the holiday, we have some pretty important traditions and such. Also I already made plans to volunteer at the soup kitchen.” 

“Skylar, we’ll be fine here,” Skylar’s dad tells her. 

“I already told them I was going to volunteer. I don’t want to go back on my word on that. I also need to work on assignments for classes I signed up for. I need to focus on that as well.” 

Quinn nodded, understanding what Skylar was saying. She then looked back at her mom. “Thank you mom, but I can’t accept this gift.” 

“No, Quinn,” Skylar begins. “You can’t turn this down. Your mom spent a fortune on it. I doubt she can get refunds. Especially this late.” 

“I don’t want to spend Christmas without you.” 

“I don’t want to spend it without you either, but we’re going to have plenty of Christmases together. And when are you going to get the chance to spend it in New York again?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” she said kindly before pressing a soft kiss to Quinn’s lips briefly. 

The graduate turns back to her mother. 

“I guess I’m going to be spending Christmas in New York, alone.” 

“Take me,” Sam speaks up, his mouth filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and whatever else he was chewing in the process. 

“It’s a couple’s suite, Sam,” Quinn says. 

“And your other half isn’t going, I’d rather spend Christmas in New York with a best friend than alone.” 

“He makes a great point, Quinn,” Skylar tells her. 

The graduate thinks about it momentarily. “I guess I’m spending Christmas in New York with my best friend.” 

… 

“Are you sure you’re okay with us spending Christmas apart?” Quinn calls from where she’s sitting underneath the blankets of her bed. Skylar’s getting changed into her pajamas in the bathroom. 

“I mean I’d certainly prefer to be spending it together but like I said we’ll be spending many more together, in a nice apartment in Boston.” Quinn begins to start surfing the channels of her tv, to look for something to watch. “Besides I’m sure you and Sam will have a great time.” 

The door opens, and Quinn’s eyes move to where Skylar stands in the doorway with nothing but a set of lingerie on. Her coffee colored hair falling over her shoulders in perfect waves. “Now quit asking me about my thoughts on New York, and let’s enjoy our last night before you leave.” 

Quinn smirks. “Okay.” 

  
  



	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so unfortunately the procrastination got the better of me. even still, i will make sure to finish this fic (even if it does take me until next christmas).

“You have your toothbrush right?” Quinn hears Skylar as she rolls her suitcase towards the metro. Skylar’s hand in hers with Judy and Sam following right behind them. 

“Babe, I think you should’ve asked that question before we left my apartment.” A look of worry is thrown her way by Skylar. “It’s New York City, Sky, there are stores everywhere. If I forgot my toothbrush, I could always buy one.” 

She sighs. “You’re right. I’m just… I don’t know, it’s just going to be weird not seeing you for a week.” 

The blonde woman nods in understanding. She felt the same, so she understood why Skylar was acting weird about it. Even though the young couple haven’t officially moved in together, Skylar did practically live at Quinn’s apartment since she spends more time there than at her house with her parents. 

They come to a stop when they reach the car of the train they were about to board. “I’ll be back before you know it,” she said with a smile. “And then we can do a little Christmas celebration and then spend New Year’s with each other.”

Skylar smiled slightly. “Will I be your first kiss of the New Year?” 

“Who else would hold that title?” Quinn chuckles. 

Her shoulders shrugged as her head tilted slightly. “I don’t know. Maybe you’ll find someone in New York.” 

“I’d say that’s very unlikely. Over eight million people live there. I guarantee I won’t see the same person twice.” 

“Maybe it’s that love at first sight thing,” Skylar continues the joke. 

Quinn rolls her eyes, shaking her head, a smile growing on her face. “The one person I want is the one standing right next to me. Making my hand sweat because she has more body heat than a bear.” Skylar rips her hand out of Quinn’s. 

“Quinn!” She exclaims. “That’s embarrassing.” 

“It’s the truth though, babe.” 

She steps in front of Skylar, grabbing both of her hands into hers. Leaning in to kiss her lips, but they’re interrupted by her mother’s voice. 

“Quinnie, begin saying bye. We have to board the train.” 

“Already on it, mom.” 

Quinn and Skylar kiss before giving each other a hug goodbye. 

“Does the hotel have a pool?” Sam asks Judy. 

“Yes, Sam,” Judy answers. 

“I forgot my swimsuit.” 

Judy gives him a blank stare. “Well, I guess if you want to use the pool you have to go buy a swimsuit from one of the many stores.” 

“Do they sell Christmas swimsuits?” He asked with much excitement in his voice. 

Judy’s eyebrows pinched together in confusion. “Why would you want a Christmas swimsuit?” 

“It’s Christmas!” 

The older blonde woman just stared at him briefly, about ready to make a comment about spending money wisely, but she decided not to. He seemed genuinely excited to own a Christmas swimsuit. Even if he’ll only use it like once a year. 

Quinn said goodbye to Skylar and then boarded the train with Judy and Sam. Once they were on, Quinn took one of the open seats, Sam took the one directly next to her, and Judy took one in the set in front of them. 

… 

The train ride to New York was overall pretty quiet. There was some playful banter between the two best friends. Her mother occasionally throwing displeased looks over her shoulder at them. Quinn and Sam couldn’t wait to be alone in the hotel room because of it. Some of Quinn’s excitement for the trip went down the drain in the taxicab when Judy informed her she has some events that Quinn must attend with her and her stepfather. 

Quinn wasn’t too fond of her stepfather, but in her eyes he gets points because just because he isn’t Russel Fabray. At all. He is very nice. Sometimes probably too nice. She just found him to be a pretty awkward man, therefore making it hard to talk to him. He is about 5’9”, fairly skinny, wears dress shirts and khakis that are held up by suspenders. He claims that they will eventually come into fashion, he’s just going to be the first one on the train when it does. His glasses are square shaped and the frames are black, behind them are brown eyes. The only things that he has in common with her father are blonde hair and his belief in Christianity. 

That’s actually how he met her mom. On that Christian dating website. Judy moved to New York City to be with him not long after Quinn’s last visit to Lima. Which was Valentine’s Day, during her freshman year of Yale. They married not even a full year later. 

Long story short, the knowledge of having to go to a Giants football game and a dinner party that he was holding at their apartment on Christmas Eve. Especially since her mother said that she already had a nice dress picked out for her. Just like everyone else, Quinn preferred to pick out her own outfits. After all, what if she didn’t like the color of it?

Quinn and Sam arrived at the hotel, leaving Judy alone in her taxicab. 

“I’m so glad I have the choice to not attend that dinner party,” he says in a teasing tone. 

“Oh no, you’re going.” 

“Wait… what? Why?” 

Quinn smiles at him. “If I have to go through that torture. So do you.” He groans in annoyance. “Hey you’re the one who wanted to come with me here.” This time, he releases a sigh of relief.

The two friends step up to the front desk of the hotel. The man managing it smiles at them kindly before asking, “How may I help you?” 

“We have a reservation under Quinn Fabray.” 

He searches it up and nods as he reads it. “Ah yes, Quinn Fabray, room for two in room 224, one of our romantic suites.” 

The man had her sign a few papers and since Judy had already paid for it with her credit card; they were handed two keys for the room. “I hope you two enjoy your romantic stay,” he said with another smile. 

Quinn’s eyes widened. “Oh, no. We’re not together,” she tells him. Earning her a confused look from the polite man. “I’m a lesbian.” He immediately nodded in understanding. Way to make this an awkward discussion with a stranger just trying to be polite and do his job. “My mom gave me this trip as a graduation present from college. My girlfriend is back where we live because she couldn’t come with us, so my best friend, him,” she looks over in Sam’s direction who has both of their suitcases in his hands, and an amused facial expression present, “came with me instead.” 

“I apologize, ma’am,” he said. 

She realizes the speech that she just gave him and walks away with her face flushed from embarrassment. The friends pass on the offering of the bellhop bringing the luggage to their room. She did however give them what floor their room was on. 

Once inside of the hotel room, Sam’s jaw drops in astonishment. It was easy to tell that this room was very expensive. It’d be expensive to have reserved for any time of the year, but at Christmas it was definitely way more. He couldn’t help but wonder just how much hassle Judy had with it. 

And Quinn was just going to pass this up? What a fool. 

That’s when his eyes landed on the tv. “Look at this tv, Quinn.” 

Quinn smiles at him. The tv isn’t even that big, but it’s bigger than the one in the bar he works at. Where he watches sports games most nights. It’s probably only slightly bigger than the one he had at his own apartment. 

Sam moved to New Haven after he graduated from McKinley. He really had no plans. Even though his old friends helped him feel better after that failed meeting with that modeling agent in New York, it still made him not want to pursue it. At least at that moment in time. Quinn called him on the phone one night to check in after a very brief conversation with Rachel about it. Somehow their friendship grew, and he ended up moving to New Haven. 

It was only supposed to last a year as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, but then he got the job at the bar, and became perfectly content with that. He got a boyfriend which lasted until four months ago. He was moving to California and didn’t want to do long distance. He also didn’t want to leave Quinn as she was coming to terms with her sexuality, and eventually Skylar came into the picture not long after Sam went to New Haven. 

“We should watch a movie or something. I think it would be epic to watch sports on this thing.” 

“I think I’m actually going to call Skylar,” Quinn replies. His excitement drops. 

“You literally talked to her like not even three hours ago.” 

“I know. I just want to let her know that we made it here in one piece.” Quinn sighs. “I’m pretty sure she thinks that I’m going to get into a fight with my mom every time I’m around her.” 

Sam nodded. “Your mom is pretty scary.” 

“You should’ve seen her when she was married to my father.” 

“I’ve heard the story of that dinner with Finn. I’m glad I have never had the pleasure of meeting him.” 

Quinn nods in response. She decides to change the topic. “Maybe you should go to the store and see if you can find that Christmas swimsuit I overheard you talk to my mom about.” 

“You think that stores would sell them?” A huge grin growing on his face. 

“It’s Christmas, and it’s New York City. Someone is bound to sell them.” 

“You’re right!” He jumps up from where he had previously taken a seat on the couch and starts his way toward the door. 

“Sam.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You got everything?” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Wallet?” he nods. “Your hat?”

“In my pocket,” he smiles at her. 

She smiles back, already knowing the answer to her next question. “How about your hotel key to get back in the room?” 

He thinks about it momentarily. He’s been caught. “Dang it.” She pulls one out of the envelope that the hotel gave to them and passes it to him. 

“Don’t spend too much money. You’re going to only use it once a year.” 

He just stares at her. “Why can’t I wear it in the summer?” 

“I mean you can, I guess, but you want to wear a Christmas swimsuit at a pool party in July?” 

“Ever heard of Christmas in July?” 

Her eyes roll before continuing. “Okay, knock yourself out then.” 

Sam leaves the hotel in search of this Christmas swimsuit. He has no idea what store he’ll venture to first, but he’s on a mission. 

Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Quinn places both of their suitcases by the king sized (and only) bed that is in the room. Looks like one of them will have to take the couch. She flops down on it before pulling out her phone. She has a few text notifications. One from her mom saying she made it back to her apartment, a few from her other friends congratulating her on graduating, and then finally one from Skylar asking if they made it there yet. After unlocking her phone, her fingers go through the

  
  


steps to call her. 

The phone rings three times before her girlfriend answers the phone. “Hey babe,” her voice runs through the receiver. 

“Hey Sky. We made it to New York. We just got to the hotel like twenty minutes ago and then the room a little over five minutes ago.” 

“What do you think of the hotel? Is it nice?”

“Nice is an understatement to say the very least.”

“How’s Sam liking it?” she asks. 

“He was most excited about the tv,” Quinn says with a smile. She presses the speaker button, then lays the phone on the bed next to her. Her eyes land on the ceiling, staring at it. “He already left though.” 

“He left?” Skylar questions. 

“To go find a Christmas swimsuit to buy.” 

“Isn’t he going to only wear it once?” 

Quinn chuckles. “Something about Christmas in July is what he said.” 

“Your best friend is weird.” Skylar says. Quinn could hear the laughter in her tone though, so she knew she didn’t mean any harm by it. 

“That he is, but he makes my life more lively. I can’t complain.”

There’s a brief pause in their conversation. The only thing that is heard on each end is the other person’s breathing. 

“I miss you already,” Quinn says. 

“Don’t be such a sap, Quinn. We’re going to talk every day while you’re there, and you’re going to be back here before you know it.” 

“I know.” Quinn nods, even though she knows that Skylar can’t see it. “It would just be better to do these fun things with my girlfriend.” 

“Maybe another year,” Skylar tells her. Quinn could hear a small chatter on Skylar’s end of the call. “I have to go. My mom just scolded me for talking during her Christmas movie.” 

“Okay,” Quinn says, masking her disappointment. 

“I’ll talk to you later tonight?” 

“Yeah…” she drags on. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” That’s when the line clicks, signalling that the call had ended. Quinn hangs up as well and turns off her phone. She allows her eyes to flutter close, so she could rest them. After all, she got little sleep last night. 

… 

Her nap is interrupted when she feels a body plop on the bed next to her. Her eyes shoot open as her stomach jumps into her chest from the fright it sent through her. She looks over to see Sam. Thank god. 

“I got it,” he tells her with an enormous smile. 

“Got what?” she groans out, rubbing her fists against her eyes, trying to take the sleepiness feeling out of them. 

“The swimsuit. I got a pair with snowmen in them,” he says as he pulls them out of the bag. 

“You’re a strange person,” she tells him, her eyes staring at the navy blue trunks that have snowmen scattered all over them. “But they are kind of cute.” 

“Thank you. Maybe I’ll get lucky and someone will like them.” He puts them back in his shopping bag. “Also, no more sleeping allowed.” 

“Why?”    
  


“Because we’re going to eat dinner and then go get drinks at the bar for our first night here in The Big Apple.” 

She sits up, making her way to the bathroom. “Have I ever told you, you are a strange person?” 

“Yes…” he draws out in confusion.

She gives him a teasing smile. “Just checking.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed chapter 2. sneak peek of chapter 3: we’ll finally see rachel!


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i hope you all had a good christmas, hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate. i know that this year is pretty trying with the pandemic and such. 
> 
> for me, when i publish this, tomorrow is new year’s eve, so i hope you all have happy new year. i’ll see you next year 😏
> 
> (okay i’m sorry, i just had to say that corny joke.)

The walk home from NYADA was a cold one. She wasn’t supposed to be there since the semester’s classes had already finished, but she asked Cassie July if she could use her classroom as a practice room. Her former teacher agreed after being asked ten times. Then today, as she was practicing, the janitor was there cleaning up the place and told her to get out. 

So she got out. 

Now she has to spend the next month practicing at her apartment she shares with five other people in the day and then two at night. The three people that disappear at night literally live at her apartment but sleep elsewhere. She lives with Santana and Kurt. While Mercedes, Brittany, and Blaine live in a different apartment a few blocks away. 

Finally arriving back at her apartment, she grabs a hold of the door handle and then drags it enough so she could enter. The first thing she sees when she steps inside of her studio apartment of three years is that none of her roommates are home. The only one who is inside the quiet apartment is Mercedes, who is sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of hot chocolate with a candy cane hanging over the edge of the mug. 

“Hey Mercedes,” she says as she takes off her coat, prior to hanging it on the coat rack. 

“Oh hey Rachel,” her friend greets as she slides her boots off her feet and pulls her hat off her head, leaving her long brunette hair in a staticky mess. “How was your practice?” 

Rachel walks over, taking a seat in the chair that’s placed diagonally from the couch. “It was okay. I got booted out by the janitor, though.” 

“Having Cassie’s permission to use her classroom wasn’t enough for him?” 

“He didn’t even give me the time to explain that,” she sighs, and then continues, “worse comes to worse I’ll just have to practice here and have Blaine play the piano for me.” 

“Good luck with that,” Mercedes says before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. That’s when Rachel notices that her friend isn’t in an exactly positive mood. She’s wearing a bigger frown than a frown face emoji. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Mercedes’ answer delayed by a couple of seconds. “Huh?” she asks. “Nothing. I’m fine.” 

“Mercedes,” Rachel begins, “I fought for solos with you for three years, and we have been living here in the same city for nearly the same time. I know you too well to not know when you’re down.” She takes another sip of her hot chocolate. “So tell me, rather than have me annoy you to where you give in and tell me.” 

“Just you know, it’s kind of hard being single during the holiday season.” 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m single too,” Rachel says to help cheer her up. Her friend remains silent and takes the last sip of her hot chocolate. She places the mug down afterwards. “And I’ve been single for a while.” 

“Your most recent hookup was last week.” 

Rachel really had no response to that other than, “I’m still single though.” That’s when she remembered something, though. “Besides, didn’t you just go on a tinder date two weeks ago?” 

“I’m still single though,” Mercedes answers, trying her hardest to conceal a smile. 

“Exactly my point,” Rachel stands up, picks up Mercedes mug and heads to the kitchen. “You and me are just lone wolves this year for the holidays, I guess.” She rinses the mug out in the sink so that the leftover hot chocolate residue wouldn’t stain the circumference or the bottom of the mug within the time it takes the next person to wash the dishes. That person would most likely be her since neither Kurt nor Santana is home yet. “We can make fun of the sappy couple things that Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Brittany are doing.” 

Mercedes groans as Rachel makes herself some honey lemon tea. 

“I don’t want to make fun of the sappy couple things they do. I want to experience the sappy coupley things that they do.” 

Rachel nodded in understanding. She wanted to experience it as well. Ice skating in Rockefeller Center, kissing under the mistletoe, sharing a vegan eggnog, decorating a gingerbread house, making cookies, cuddling up by the fireplace. If she had someone to spend the holiday season with, the last one on the list is unobtainable since there’s no fireplace in her apartment. Even though she didn’t celebrate Christmas because of her being Jewish, it was still fun to take part in some activities of the season. 

She stirred her tea before bringing the rim of her mug to her lips. Almost as soon as the taste of the warm liquid hit her tongue, an idea came to mind. She quickly swallowed it. 

“How about we go out?” Rachel throws out into the open. 

“Go out?” Mercedes asks. 

“Yes, as in we go to the bar to see if we find anybody who piques our interest.” 

“I don’t think I’m going to find a boyfriend to spend this last week before Christmas with.” 

Rachel shrugs with a smile. “You never know.” 

“If I wake up with nothing but a hangover tomorrow, I will tell you ‘I told you so.’” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way… so is that a yes to getting drinks at the bar?” 

The woman sighs. “Yes, it’s a yes.” Rachel claps her hands together as she lets out a giggle in great excitement. She leaves her tea on the counter, pulls Mercedes up from the couch, and then rushes to the door. Both women being sure to dress up in their warm clothing, to protect themselves from the frigid New York City December air. 

“You’re incredibly eager,” Mercedes states as she pulls her hat over her head. 

“Would you expect any different when I’m on a mission?” Rachel asked, flashing a smile at her. 

… 

The two friends made their way to the bar of choice. Callbacks. Neither one of them were planning on singing, of course. Their primary focus was on finding a partner to spend the rest of the holiday season with and maybe possibly getting drunk. 

Once at the bar, the two friends ordered drinks and then picked a random table where they can have a marvellous view of whoever was performing on the stage. Rachel recognized who was singing up there because they’re a sophomore at NYADA. She’s seen them walk through the hallways and even helped them with their singing during their freshman year and her junior year. It was like how her ex, Brody, helped her with her dancing in Cassandra July’s class. The exception being there were no romantic feelings for the other. 

The two scanned the bar for any potentials. “This is why Tinder is great. It’s easier to find someone who has things in common,” Mercedes says. 

“Hmm, yep,” Rachel answers, almost completely ignoring her comment. Her eyes land on a woman sitting at the bar who looks to be her type. Long blonde hair, magnificent smile, blue eyes. “Got one,” she whispers with a smile. 

“For me?” Mercedes asks. 

“No. For me.”

“Where?” 

“My four o’clock sitting on the bar stool.” Mercedes looks in the direction. “She is pretty, but I’m pretty sure she’s talking it up with the one bartender.” Rachel stands up. “Where are you going?” 

“Fishing,” she responds before walking in the woman’s direction. She takes a seat on the barstool beside her. “Hello,” she greets. The woman turns her head in her direction. “Hey Rachel,” she says. The woman knowing her name absolutely floored her because she has no memory of ever meeting her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I can tell based on that face you don’t remember me.”

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. 

“Let’s just say we had a date last year, and you left before my usual time of wake at 7 am. My name is Hope.” Well, now she remembers that night to say the very least. 

“Oh…” well this was awkward for the young woman. “I apologize, Hope,” immediately standing up heading back to her and Mercedes’ table. While on her way back, she sees that Mercedes is talking to a guy at their table. Someone who appeared familiar. Hopefully not another one of her past one-night stands. She struck out with Hope before the conversation even began. Which is completely understandable. Guess she’ll have to find another potential. 

As she drew closer, though, she realized that she in fact recognized the man that Mercedes was talking to. Only he wasn’t a former flame or hookup for her, anyway. Instead, he is a former friend. Someone who they both attended high school with, and who Mercedes had a summer romance with, and was both her junior and senior prom date. 

Sam Evans. Still as blonde and cute as ever. She never dated him, but if she wasn’t so focused on Finn, maybe she would have. Who knows? Maybe in an alternate universe they did. Not that she believes in that sort of thing. 

She takes her seat back just as both Mercedes and Sam laugh at his James Earl Jones or Darth Vader impression. “Oh hey Rachel,” Mercedes says as she notices the movement of Rachel downing her drink out of the corner of her eye. “Shot down?” 

The brunette gulps down her drink one last time before saying, “You have no idea.” 

“What happened?” Rachel’s eyes travelled between both Mercedes and Sam. Sam, who looked curious about Rachel’s predicament. 

“Apparently I hooked up with her like last year.” Mercedes instantly started laughing at her. Rachel’s eyes fell on Sam, who was turning red from holding in his laughter. “Go ahead,” she tells him. “Let it out.” 

So he does. 

He laughs and the rest of the bar look at the three in curiosity of what could possibly be so funny. Thankfully, no one was on the stage at that point who would think that Mercedes and Sam were laughing at them. 

Mercedes takes a deep breath to compose herself before speaking. “That’s an awful predicament, Rachel.” 

“Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious,” she says, sarcastically. “So Sam, what are you doing here in New York?” 

“Oh, I’m just spending Christmas here with Quinn.” 

“Quinn’s here?” Mercedes asks him. “Where is she?” 

“She saw something nice in some store display on the way here. She should be here soon.” 

“Speaking of Quinn, how’s Yale going for her?” Rachel questions in genuine curiosity for the girl who was her high school tormentor and eventual friend. 

Sam gave a small smile. A smile that was out of proudness for his best friend. “She actually just graduated. She took all those extra classes in high school, so she could graduate early.” Rachel nodded in understanding with a presented grin. She couldn’t help but feel happy for her. Rachel knew that the young blonde was bound to do amazing things, even if she didn’t believe it for the longest time. “What about you two?” 

“I only have one more semester left of NYADA before I graduate. After that, I’m going to go for auditions and eventually make my Broadway debut.” 

“Nice. I wish you luck,” he said kindly. Her thanks was just a simple nod of her head. “What about you Mercedes?” 

“Just like Rachel, I only have one more semester at NYU. After that, I’m most definitely looking into record labels here in New York and probably some in Los Angeles.” After she tells him that, it doesn’t take long for the conversation to just be one between Sam and Mercedes. 

A conversation that involves a lot of flirting between the former lovers. 

Rachel was happy that Mercedes seemed to have found someone to spend the holidays with, but that doesn’t mean she wanted to witness a whole flirting session. Although she was spending time with her friend, and a friend who she hasn’t seen in years. Almost three years, to be more precise. 

Her thoughts stuck on the fact that Quinn is supposed to be coming, but she isn’t there yet. How long does it take to buy something in a display window that you were interested in? She knows it’s Christmas time, and people go nuts with purchases for gifts, causing crowded stores, but she sure is taking awhile. She did at least want to see her so she could say hello to Quinn after also not talking to or seeing her in years. 

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears a small smack noise. Her mind focuses on the image in front of her and it’s Sam and Mercedes kissing. 

Called it. But that’s enough for her to not want to hang around the two of them. That along with what happened with Hope not even a full ten minutes earlier, made her want to go get another drink. 

So she does. 

She makes it to the bar and orders a few shots. Once the bartender sets them in front of her after preparing them, Rachel’s hand grabs one shot glass, brings it to her lips. She pours the liquid into her mouth, feeling it burn her throat. She quickly grabs the next one, and the next one, and the one after that until there were no more glasses left on the tray in front of her. 

It’s several minutes later when she decides to leave the bar. The young brunette makes her way to the door slowly, stumbles in her step because of the drunken effects that the alcohol has given her. She puts on her jacket as she walks out of the bar. Her steps are put to a halt when she crashes into someone who was about to enter. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she slurs as her eyes focus on the person in front of her. It doesn’t take Rachel long to recognize the blonde, hazel-green eyed woman in front of her. 

She’s no one other than Quinn Fabray. 

“Rachel?” The woman questions, grabbing her hand in her own and pulling them out of the way of the entrance, so that others can enter and exit the bar freely. 

“Hi Quinn,” Rachel greets politely. 

The blonde beams at her. “How are you doing?” Rachel nods in response to not make it obvious that she is drunk. “Have you seen Sam? He was supposed to be coming to this bar.” 

“If by seen Sam, you mean seen his tongue, then yes, I have seen Sam.” 

Quinn’s eyebrows pinch together in questioning. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?” she asks, chuckle in her tone. 

Rachel holds her index and thumb up in a pinching position. “Perhaps just a tad.” 

“So you’ve seen Sam’s tongue?” The brunette woman nods in response. “How so?” 

Rachel brings her hand to her chin in a thinking position. Her eyes pointed up towards the sky. “Oh right,” she begins, “I came here with Mercedes, and they started flirting with one another after a brief catching up, and next thing I know they’re playing tonsil hockey on the other side of the table.” 

Quinn gives her an amused look, trying to hold in her laughter from Rachel’s explanation. “I’ve always questioned how you’re still able to do your ramblings while you’re drunk.” 

“Call it one of my many talents,” Rachel tells her with a goofy smile. 

“Funny, I only knew about the one.” 

“Well, aren’t you just the little charmer?” 

Quinn nods as her smile disappears. “How about I go inside and hangout with Sam and then send Mercedes out here so

she can take you home?” She asks. Rachel pulls her phone out of her pocket and then hands it to Quinn. “Why are you handing me your phone?” 

“I don’t have your number and would like to hang out with you sometime.” 

“It’s the same number as it was years ago,” Quinn states. 

“I deleted your contact a long time ago.” Quinn frowns. “We didn’t talk anymore so…” 

“What makes you think we’d talk on the regular now?” 

“I don’t want our last interaction to be when I’m drunk as a badger,” she says. 

Quinn, who is unimpressed, corrects her. “It’s skunk,” she trails off. Rachel hums in questioning. “The phrase is ‘drunk as skunk’.” She plugs her number into a new contact page on Rachel’s unlocked phone. 

“Why would a skunk be drunk?” 

“Why would a badger?” 

Rachel points her finger at her. “Good point.” 

Quinn finishes putting her contact in Rachel’s phone, before locking it again, and handing the device back to her. Thankfully, it’s at that point when both Sam and Mercedes emerge to the bar, interrupting the awkward, partially drunken moment between the two women. 

“Ah, there she is,” Mercedes says. 

Rachel throws her arms in the air at the sight of her friend. “Mercedes!” she exclaims. “I missed you so much.” 

“You literally saw me how many minutes ago?” she asks, throwing a fit of laughter in Sam and Quinn’s direction. Her eyes move back and meet Rachel’s. “Yep, you’re drunk.” 

“I’m not drunk. You are!” Rachel responds in defense. 

Mercedes turns back to Sam, finally noticing that Quinn is there as well. “Oh, hey Quinn. I’m sorry if her drunk ass bothered you. I’m going to take her back home and not tell her anything about what happened tonight.” 

“It was actually quite amusing. I won’t lie.” 

“I see,” Mercedes says. “Well, Sam, I’ll see you on our date tomorrow.” She gives Sam a peck on the cheek before grabbing Rachel’s arm in her hand. 

“See you tomorrow.” He displays a cute grin on his face. 

“And Quinn, I hope I see you again soon.”

“Me too,” she says with a smile. 

Mercedes walks in the opposite direction with Rachel. The small brunette throws an  incoherent “bye” over her shoulder as they walk away from the two best friends who are now going to make their way back to their hotel for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! next time we’ll see more of faberry :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed chapter 1. this chapter wasn’t really too heavily edited, so i do apologize for mistakes i missed


End file.
